Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne ZERO
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: A retelling of Nocturne with a female Demi-fiend/Hito-shura. After a cataclysmic event known as the Conception, high schooler Nanako Kashima is thrust into a world inhabited by demons, and her destiny unfolds. Will she return it all to normal? Or embrace the power inside of her? In times like these, the only way to survive in the darkness... is to become one with it. Contains OCs.


Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne ZERO

By Crimson Reaper Ragna

A few things before I continue.

One, this is a TEST fic. I may or may not continue it- I want to go with it for a bit before deciding whether to continue with it or cancel it completely.

Two, this has TWO paths- the first section is True Demon path. Second is Freedom. Yes, TRUE DEMON. And this will ONLY happen if I decide to continue the story.

Third, expect the exact same story, just with a female Demifiend/Hitoshura. If you need a picture, look up 'female demi-fiend smt nocturne' and find a picture with the name Nanako Kashima.

Anyway… enjoy. And I'm skipping to the hospital. Deal with it.

I don't own the SMT series, it's the property of ATLUS.

* * *

_Prologue: Birth of a Demon_

Nanako walked into the hospital and recoiled at the sight. Blood covered the walls and the lights flickered on and off. How she hated hospitals. The stench of death and disease, and the very knowledge that this is where many people came to die- be it from old age or a terminal disease.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This wasn't real.

And she walked, slowly, down the halls of the dark emergency care building. She was told to go… to the roof, was it? There had to be an elevator nearby to move patients from the top to the bottom, and vice versa.

She stopped. Something sounded from one of the rooms. It sounded like... chanting? Almost like a sort of ritual was in the middle of being performed. Slowly, trying hard to not make a sound, she walked into the nearest room... and froze.

Right in the middle was a man with black hair and a brown business suit. He turned around and met eyes with the young girl, who couldn't much as even move. He smiled and looked down.

"Guess I screwed up."

Nanako walked back, if only slightly. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The man chuckled and walked away from Nanako, who remained still. "I'm... Hikawa. The chief technical director of Cybers and also a high ranked member of the Cult of Gaea."

The girl continued to lock eyes with Hikawa. "Cybers? That huge communications company? And what's the cult of Gaea?"

Hikawa sighed and snapped his fingers. In an instant, a small glyph appeared in front of him, forcing Nanako to back away. He laughed.

"Now don't leave so soon, dear... actually, forget that. I can't have you leave. You're already a hindrance." The glyph glowed red and burst into light. As it cleared, a figure emerged, and Nanako fell on the floor, crawling away.

It was male, but the skin was nearly pure black, and the head was that of a goat's. Two horns extended from it's temples, and a large horn was extending from it's forehead, a flame rested on top of it. Oddly enough, it wore a loincloth, and inside of it was a small golden and green object but that was of no importance to the girl.

Hikawa smiled and pointed at her. "Kill her, Baphomet."

Nanako closed her eyes, waiting for the end... but nothing happened. She opened them again to see her teacher, Yuko Takao.

"Takao-sensei! B-but you're sick!"

Yuko smiled at her student and then glared at her attacker.

"Hikawa, don't you dare attack this child. If you do, I will cut all ties I have with you."

The man's right eye twitched, and Baphomet disappeared. He looked at Nanako before spitting on the ground and walking out of the room. Yuko helped her student to her feet and smiled.

"Nanako-chan... I want you to follow me to the rooftop."

The girl frowned. "Why? What's going on? What was that thing?"

Yuko shook her head and turned around. "I'm sorry, child. I can't explain now. Come with me."

Nanako sighed and left the room with her teacher. As they approached the elevator, the doors slid open and revealed a veiled woman and a young blond haired child. The boy looked at Nanako... almost like he was sizing her up. He smiled, and left the elevator.

Stepping into the small metallic box, she rode it up to the rooftop where Yuko stood, looking at the sky with a grim expression written on her face. Nanako approached her and smiled.

"Kanao-sensei, I'm so happy your okay."

Her teacher frowned and looked at the ground. "My sickness was a ruse. In reality... I need to tell you somethin- no, it's better to show you."

With that, the sky parted and something- SOMETHING appeared. It was an orb of light.

Nanako stepped back, fear gripping her heart. "What is that!? Kanao-sensei, what's happening!?"

She smiled. "...The conception."

As soon as those words left her mouth, a bolt of lightning struck the city. Nanako screamed as a wave of force hit her body, and watched as one by one, buildings fell and explosions raced across the district of Shibuya. Another wave hit her, knocking her to the ground. She got one last look at the sky before everything went black.

* * *

Nothing but darkness surrounded her. She tried to get up but efforts were fruitless. Just before she closed her eyes, she heard something.

"My, my... it seems you need my little masters help, do you not?"

Nanako groaned in pain as two figures emerged from the inky darkness.

"My master will grant you a gift... Please, accept it..." Saying that, the blond child held what seemed like a worm above her face. Nanako squirmed, desperate to avoid whatever was happening, but her body refused to respond.

"Don't move... it will only hurt for an instant."

The boy dropped the strange insect onto Nanako's face, and burrowed it's way into her eye.

She wanted to scream in pain. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Her body felt like bullets were raining across her, shattering whatever life she had left.

And then... it stopped.

Nanako's eyes flew open and she found herself in a hospital room. She sat up... and froze.

Her shirt had been reduced to a large black bra, and markings now covered her entire body. They were black with green outlines.

She stared at the markings until she heard the female voice once again.

"You have joined the ranks of demons... My little master will be watching you, always..."

She didn't move. This was a dream...

It wasn't. Nanako Kashima, high school student, was no more.

The only person left was a demon... the Demi-fiend. Body of a demon... heart of a human.

End of prologue

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you thought!


End file.
